Frozen Games
by happythougths1028342
Summary: As eldest, Elsa must take responsibility over her sister, but is more eager on sacrificing her life for her sister's own, after the younger had been chosen. Upon reaction, she volunteered for Anna, only putting herself on stage, and awaiting for her partner, a boy, namely "Jack Frost". Overall, their district rank lowest. Could they survive? Could this Jack Frost be trusted? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: (So, this is clearly an AU, and many crossovers provided after.)**

**Heeeeeeey... I know, for those who had read my first story, (I reeeally don't want to mention the title), I'm planning to just leave it all like that until the movie has released it's sequel. Aaand, don't hate me for this... I'm in a writer's block, almost all the time, and my studies kept bugging me whenever I'm trying to make a fic, (and also my sister began pestering me whenever I'd even get to write any) -kinda like Anna.. So, dear readers of the said fic, do forgive me. I won't be updating until then.**

**Soo, I've finally watched the movie "Frozen" almost a month ago... really can't remember, and I got an idea, since the Hunger Games involves a sisterly relationship, and Frozen also, I thought, 'why not make a fic'?**

**And so, here it is! I'm really not good at explaining myself and stuff.. Okay, now let's skip to the intro! (I really need to study on English more.)**

**_This Hunger Games takes place in a nation, established in the North, after the destruction of the continent's civilization. The nation consists of the wealthy Capitol and twelve surrounding, poorer districts united under the Capitol's control. District 12, where Anna and Elsa are, is located in the ice-rich region that was formerly known as Arandelle._**

**_"May the odds be ever in your favor."_**

* * *

The Reaping cycle was held at the former capital of the city of Arendelle, the formerly-known as the 'City of Ice', and now known as the underlying district of District 12. It was the Frozen City itself. Inside their district's respective boundary, from mountains afar, and those who live beyond the city, among the snow-coated hills, came the youths, accompanied by their own parents. Some had none, and some preferred to be alone. They simply couldn't take seeing their parent's terrified and worried faces before they'd be taken off to the former capital. Girls and boys ranging from the ages of twelve and eighteen were dressed for the occasion, and prepared for what's to come. And some aren't.

Sometimes, Anna wakes up screaming; still dreaming in the wake life.

Elsa would come to her side, and hum her a lullaby.

Anna wasn't paying much of attention lately. The Reaping was today, the day after her thirteenth birthday. She was too confused, feeling fear and excitement at the moment. Her birthday was still in her head, though Elsa tried to remind her of the date, and snap her out of her reverie, telling and how lucky she was. Indeed she was lucky - she was luckier than her unfortunate friends who, same as her age, were chosen as tributes for the recent years (and won), but some didn't came back, and normally, only a single victor returns home from the pair. However, with the little population they had in their small district, she might run out of those luck of hers any time. Not everyone could be saved.

"Sh... it's okay Anna... it's okay." Elsa hushed her, and with a reassuring smile, she asks, "...what is it this time?"

Anna did nothing but to stare blankly out into an open space, away from broken crates and floor boards. Her sheets fell down on her lap as Elsa helped her sit right up. "What is it this time?" she asks, placing a hand on Anna's stiff shoulders, slightly shaking her back into reality.

Anna's face paled, and watched her sister as she backed away from her, to give her some air. Anna felt that she couldn't breathe due to the building pressure in her heart. She could feel the fear gnawing something in her stomach, something she find funny, the tingly feeling that traveled up and down inside her. But all of that changed, and instead, it was replaced by a rather terrible one. She couldn't quite explain what was going on inside her, but it was all hers to know. Now, looking into her sister's eyes, Elsa only wrapped her arms around her sister, and began rubbing her back in circles, in reassurance that everything's going to be fine.

Or was it?

She was trembling under her sister's embrace. "Elsa," she said, her voice dry, "is this year-"

"This year's going to be different.. you won't be selected.. it's not going to be you.." though it kills her to say it- but maybe, just maybe, she's not going to be chosen. No. She won't be.

The siblings parted, and Anna could see that Elsa's done. She was beautiful; her hair was braided and pulled back, unlike hers, it was only a single braid. She had a neat dress, and she could notice the distinct scent of perfume and the soap she had recently bought from the market. "Are you ready?"

The ginger-haired nodded.

"Now, go and wash up. I got your clothes from the shop already." she said.

Anna stood up and head for the showers, leaving Elsa fixing her bed. She then set her clothes above the sheets, dusting herself as she did. "C'mon, Anna! You wouldn't want the Peacekeepers coming after you!"

At this, Anna hurried off to finish scrubbing her toes. She grabbed the towel, "Uhm.. Elsa, could you.."

And the dress was already there. "Thanks!"

Elsa had taken care of her very well. She does the chores, and she'd event hunt in the forest and bring back home some food and serves it in an orderly manner. She doesn't know how to do all the survival skills, so that makes Elsa actually the lucky one. She'd even bring back a sandwich for her despite the harsh winter; despite the cold. (She would sing that catchy tune every time Anna asks. She would sing '_the cold never bothered me anyway,_' and steps outside and even takes off her jacket for that matter, but drapes it over her shoulders as she felt the chilly winds.) She enjoyed that, as Anna remembered, and Elsa would tumble out in the snow, and giggle and wiggle about. But now all of that changed. Anna never seen her do such again.

"Daydreaming? Again?" This snapped the ginger out of her thoughts.

"N-No, I was just.. uh.." the ginger paused, her hand, though, found its way to fit through the shirt hole of the dress.

"As I thought. Anna, please hurry up! The Reaping starts any minute now."

"..What are you so afraid of, Elsa? Why wouldn't you let a year pass without us attending at the Reaping? Why not skip this year?"

"We can't. It's against the rules... remember what happened to..." a sad, and sullen look fell upon her features, and still, the ginger gagged.

"He was stupid enough to- I mean, I'm sorry."

"Anna, this isn't a joke,"

Silence prevailed among the two, not until, Anna had spoke.

"To you, it isn't… Olaf never wanted this. He would have wanted us to smile all the times, and be happy before this stupid game was brought to life.."

"Enough, Anna..." Elsa began clutching her elbows, turning her back from her sister. "Enough's enough. We must hurry, now."

Anna crossed her arms over her chest. Elsa gave her a demanding look; still, Anna won't look back. "Anna, please, don't make this hard for me,"

Looking back on the past few days, Elsa deserves being in command, right after their mother and father went out and never came back. It was obvious that the Capitol had them and sentenced them to death. The explosion. The avalanche. Lucky for her, Elsa's still here. Anna furrowed her brows, and let her hands fall to her sides.

"Let me have a look at your dress," Elsa said, "turn around."

Anna did what she was told, and Elsa moved to smoothen the cloth, and tie the ribbon. "Now, we're all set."

The two siblings left for the Reaping, and both separated from each other as the crowd filed themselves by age. If Elsa would crane her neck, she could see Anna, frightened as the woman took a small amount of her blood. She winced.

All proceeded, right after taking a sample of their blood and submitted it to the entries, teens from twelve to eighteen gathered around, all uniformed by gender, and by age.

**...**

Elsa hurried to the line, though trembling due to the freezing temperature, being surrounded in snow and frost and all, she harbored a strong hatred and rage for the peacekeepers... But, other than that, something kept bothering her in her conscience. Something that makes her stomach twist, something she'd feel whenever something's bad was going to happen... or worse. If anything were to happen to her.. it'd be fine. She's been used to hunting and surviving to cold temperatures and starvation, anything that involves pain the Hunger Games would have to bring, really. Despite that the games wouldn't allow her to use her gadgets and contraptions she's been working on lately, she'd still manage to survive, since she'd been trained to wield a sword, and taught to shoot an arrow. Anything will do for her.. But, if anything were to happen to Anna...

Anna.

Anna's always been there for her. Sometimes. In a way. She does help ease the tension. But, thinking of her in an unbearable position, likely to what she had seen during the games... the blood and gore, only to happen when being selected as a tribute among all of Arendelle...

She looks away, managing to get her mind off of it. As she did, something caught her gaze. A silver-haired boy, around the age of seventeen, stood there, staring at her for quite a time, or maybe, the whole time she has been there. She shook her head, and dismissing her thought. Her eyes then landed on another silver-haired-not boy, but-man, an old man around his age of fifty, and as he made his way to the stage, climbing slower, as to scare the tributes and make the Reaping slow. But that did not work on much of them. Elsa was surely one of them, but Anna's not. She hadn't been accustomed to the resounding clicks of his heels. But even so, she has to. His footsteps were heard throughout the city, not a single sound dared to intrude, except for the wood that creaked beneath him. Everyone was silent. The winds were tamed amidst his presence.

Now standing above everyone else, he waved and smiled. "Welcome, welcome," he says with a confident smile, "dear people of Arendelle..."

"Happy Hunger Games, everyone!" he greeted, and, with his grin, sent chills up every teen's spine, in fear that he might repeat what he had done the past year. All were terrified of him, yes, they were all certain of that, but his name just made everyone... laugh. But, by that, with everyone who'd laugh at him, had perished under the peacekeeper's, I mean, _his_ peacekeepers unrelenting forces. Last year, a male at his age of eighteen died by his orders. He ordered his peacekeepers to hit a former gleeful man with a stick, pounding him until he had laughed no more... and until, he's beaten on the ground, until he bled.

Elsa did not mind listening to the introduction, unless it has changed. A few yards away, stood Anna. The younger had clenched and unclenched her fists. Elsa only winked at her, saying "it's going to be okay" in mute.

The memory flashed across Elsa's mind, as she remembered herself, sobbing as she watched this man suffer. She remembered being restraint by three guards, and they weren't still enough to pull her back from further interfering the other peacekeepers from killing the poor man. She'd remember that she was almost arrested, after picking up such a fight with some of them men. Remembering that she brought a knife to one's neck, and threatened the other not to come near, or else... She'd remember that she held him, and, in exchange for the dying man that knelt on the ground, nearing his end. But, the other peacekeepers had caught her from the back, and no matter how she had struggled and rebellious she was, she hadn't got a chance against the man that held her in his grasp. She was clasped in irons after that, the guards not minding hurting her, since she's a lady and all. They've told her that they would let her pass... for now. And, after that, she never heard of the man that lay on the ground since.

"And now, let us begin..." the Duke of Weselton had said, as he had reached his hands on the plate that has been set before him, fishing his hands in the pool of names of soon-to-be tributes.

Elsa was quite startled by his voice.

"Ladies first, aren't I right, gentlemen?" he chuckled, his voice rang throughout the silenced crowd of youths.

Her heart thumped in her ears, and both her ears listening to the speaker. Fooling about, the Duke picked a piece of paper, leaving everyone to ponder. But, as he had noticed their eyes, he dropped the paper, and went to search for another. This just so happens to startle Elsa.

* * *

**Sorry if this one's shorter than expected. I guess I really should listen to my English teacher more, and NOT rely on my book, or practice my grammars and stuff. (I'll try to edit this one _again_ before I'd release the second chapter in a few weeks)**

**Don't forget to leave a review! I'd really appreciate it and maybe, flames too. I just want an honest opinion from you all, so as to make my mind if I'd edit this one or move on to the next chapter :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:I can't help thinking whether I'd update this chapter or not. Seriously, I don't want to update this one just yet. I've got a lot of things to tend to, otherwise my studies. It's almost summer here, so I'll have more time by then. Don't expect updates from me until the last day of school, (if I survive that is). If worse comes to worse, there would be positively and absolutely no updates for this fic until June.**

**Oh yeah! Thanks for the reviews and the faves and follows!**

**So I'll be responding to your reviews so as to avoid any confusion, stuff that happened to my previous fic.  
**

** Codekiki12: Good question. Kristoff being the male tribute? There's a possibility that he'd be chosen, but as written on the summary, Jack is the male tribute. However, Kristoff will be Gale, except that he has no relationship with Elsa. Though I find them both completely cute and attractive for each other (Kristoff having admired ice, and Elsa just so happens to have magic ice powers), I still don't like pairing them up just like that. Kristoff's paired off with Anna already, so that leaves Elsa with Jack. I'm a multi-shipper in crossovers (not in main movies), and I can't help but to pair this new ship, "Jelsa" :D**

**ericamixon: Thanks... But I think I would edit it before I would update the third chapter :)**

**iwannabeloric****: I'm still deciding if they could possibly meet, and the chances are fifty. But, putting them there ain't that easy since I haven't heard of the third to the whole series. But it's still the reaping, so I can squeeze them in, and since I have no knowledge yet for the upcoming sequel, Katniss would appear in a cameo from another universe...? I forgot to mention that this is an AU... "-.- But still, I would make a small scene where Katniss would be there and would shake hands with Elsa, and... I'm giving out too much spoilers, aren't I?**

**PureCreativity****: I'm glad you think so :)**

**MidnightAmber: Same here! I love the Hunger Games as much as I love Jelsa! *squeals***

******Oooh! I almost forgot to put the disclaimer!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own anything, and the plot is based off on the Hunger Games, and the characters that are mentioned aren't mine. (But if I did, I'll make an epic movie that involves all the 3D animated movies and make one massive crossover)

* * *

Cold winds settled inside town square, all as silent as a mouse, and grew even more silent when the duke had dropped the paper from the pool.

There came out a small gasp, drawing the short man's attention. "Whoops! How clumsy of me," he joked, "shall I fetch the name again?"

The teenagers merely nodded, all eyes followed his hand as it dove back into the pool of names. All were cringing and cursing, hoping and wondering...who would it be?

Returning to the plate, he plucked out a single paper, twirling the piece in between his hands, from one finger to another, a grin visibly on his face.

"Here's our female tribute for this year's annual Hunger Games. Let's see..." he hummed questioningly at the odd, yet simplicity of the name. He swore, he had known her name before.

"Anna Arendelle," he stated, voice unwavering.

The ginger paled.

"A-Anna?" Elsa's eyes widened.

"Anna? Anna, where are you dear?" he called once more, only to receive an empty response.

Both the males and females searched for the said girl, and, in the middle, she stood shakily, knees trembling under the winds. A grin crossed his face again, recognizing the young one's family heritage. "The unfortunate heir to the fallen sovereign," he muttered. "What next? The Guardian?"

...

"Anna?" Elsa repeated, eyes darting from here and there, finding where her sister ought to be.

Again, she found herself locking gaze with the boy that has been staring at her for a while. She swore, she had seen him from before.. Both their eyes met, in the flocking crowd before them, all hassled in search for the female tribute. She shook her head, determined to find Anna.

...

A smile graced his grim features, in greeting with the supposed-to-be-princess.

The man had spotted the girl, having worn a dress, a dress hardly befitting royalty. At this, he smirked. Had the King abandoned his duties to his children?

He observed the teen, freckles barely visible as it has dissolved with the unlikely color of her pale face. She froze in her place, not daring to move or even squeak a word. Yes, squeak. Deep, ocean blue eyes turned into shard pieces of ice. The warmth in her hands had left her, leaving her trembling. She was cold. _Has his Majesty completely forsaken them? In that... condition?_

"Anna, come up dear," he called once again.

"Anna..." Elsa lingered on her name twice before screaming, "Anna!"

She hurried as she turned, shoving every other teens away, in an attempt to find her sister. "Anna!"

...

The ginger turned to the sound of her name. "Elsa...?"

Just about the guards were to escort her, Elsa ran into another pair of Peacekeepers, restraining her from further nearing the younger.

"No! Not her!" struggling to escape from them, the blonde

_How intriguing... the first born is still here. Well, I must say, I'm surprised._

* * *

**Sorry if this one's the shortest, but I'll try my best to update or edit. While so, do feel free to review.**** :)**


End file.
